Todo Lo que Necesito
by Lenalee Rose
Summary: continuacion de "El Amor es Ciego", que pasara cuando la pequeña Amaya descubra algo que sus padres mantenian oculto habra muchas lagrimas,risas y pero sobre todo amor. ¿que pasara? lo se pesimo summary .-.U
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater No Me Pertencese TToTT por desgracia

* * *

**Amaya POV**

-¡Hola!- dijo la tía rose mientras me abrazaba

-Hola, rose… cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo mi Madre mientras se encaminaba a la puerta a recibirla

-bien niñas, porque no van a jugar-dijo mi Padre mientras nos veía con una gran sonrisa a Rika y a mi

-¡DE ACUERDO!-dijimos las dos para después ir corriendo al la planta alta, recorrimos los enormes pasillos de la casa buscando con que entretenernos

Vi a Rika… ella era mayor que yo por dos años, su cabello es corto y pelirrojo, mientras que sus ojos eran de un profundo azul…

-Nee… amaya… ¿que es esta puerta?- pregunto señalándome una puerta color caoba con toques de blanco-¿Qué ahí adentro?-

-pues la verdad no se… mis padres nunca me han dejado entrar-dije mientras la curiosidad se apoderaba de mi…

-Hay que ver que ahí adentro-dijo con una sonrisa

-pero que tal si nos descubren-dije preocupada

-no pasara nada, solo daremos un vistazo y ya-

-umm… pero solo un vistazo-

-bieen!!!-

gire el picaporte mientras que Rika y yo entrabamos de puntillas para que nadie nos descubriera… me sorprendió ver tantos libros ahí digo ¿quién es capaz de leer tanto? También había un piano, mucho más lindo que el que tenía mi padre en la sala. Deje de lado eso y pose mi vista en unos álbumes que estaban en un escritorio.

-oye, ¿ellos quienes son?-pregunto Rika mientras señalaba una foto algo vieja… de los cuales solo pude reconocer a unos cuantos…

-etto… pues… ella es Tsubaki, y el Black star-dije señalando a una chica con el pelo largo que mostraba una cálida sonrisa mientras a su lado estaba un Mandril Azul… ejem… digo un chico con cabello color azul y extrañamente peinado.

-y ellos son Chrona, y Kid- dije mientras señalaba a una chica que estaba hecha bola en el piso con una aura deprimente, y al lado de ella con unas tijeras un chico con 3 rayas blancas de un solo lado de su cabeza. Que parecía por las tijeras y su mirada de loco quería cortarle el pelo a la chica.

-Y ellas son Liz y Patty-dije ahora mientras veía a la chica de cabello corto que estaba masacrando a una pobre jirafa de origami y atrás de ella una chica que tan solo se limitaba a limar sus uñas.

Comencé a reír nerviosamente, mientras que a Rika le salía una gota al mero estilo anime.

Ella se levanto mientras decía en un suave susurro _"voy a curiosear por ahí"_ yo solo me limite a asentir, mientras veía como se adentraba en los pasillos por donde se encontraban los libros.

Volví a posar mis ojos en aquellos álbumes viejos.

Tome uno mientras veía las fotos en ellas se encontraba mi madre con mi abuelo, me reí con la ultima foto, se encontraba mi abuelo en el piso junto a mi padre con unos enormes libros incrustados en la cabeza. Mientras que mi madre sonreía satisfecha.

Comencé a ver todos y cada uno de los álbumes, no me importo mucho el tiempo hasta que llegue al último álbum… era uno pequeño de color crema, lo abrí curiosa vi todas las fotos en ellas estaban mis Padres de jóvenes, llegue al final del álbum pero note que un papel sobre salía por debajo de la ultima foto, saque el dichado papel con cuidado, me sorprendió el hecho de ver esa foto escondida, puse más atención y vi que en ella se encontraba mi madre, y con un joven que la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Quién es el?-me pregunte mientras veía fijamente la foto

-Amaya, vámonos… nos están buscando-dijo Rika con algo de miedo…

-Vale…-tome la foto y la escondí en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

Salimos de puntillas y como pudimos nos escabullimos hasta el patio trasero.

Respiramos aliviadas, al llegar a unos árboles…

**-¡Rika! ¡Amaya!**-gritaron nuestras madres mientras salían al patio trasero, nosotras solo sonreímos cansadas.

-rika es hora de irnos…-dijo la tía rose mientras tomaba la mano de Rika

-qué pero tan rápido- protesto ella

-lo siento pero ya es tarde… Nos veremos después…-dijo mientras se despedía de mis padres

-ummm… bueno entonces, espero y juguemos de nuevo… BYE!-dijo con una gran sonrisa Rika

-Vale… BYE!-me despedí de la misma forma

-bien, ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir Amaya-dijo mi madre con voz autoritaria

-pero… mamá-proteste

-nada de peros y a dormir-dijo mientras me empujaba hacia mi habitación

-bueno, buenas noches-

-buenas noches-respondieron mis padres antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación

Me recosté en mi cama entonces recordé la fotografía, la vi nuevamente mientras en mi cabeza se repetía la misma pregunta…

_**¿Quién es él?...**_

_**..........**_

_**...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Holaaaaaa!!! 3 **

**Jeje bueno yo aquí les dejo la continuación de **_**El amor es ciego**_** Les digo me quede super clavada con este fic xD y no me resiste continuarlo **

**yo se que tengo años sin actualizar y me disculpo por eso… les prometo que continuare mis fics ahora estoy escribiendo las continuaciones de:**

_**Accidente **_

_**Confusiones**_

_**Amor separación y reencuentro**_

**Porfavor téngame pasiensia… que yo a doña inspiración no la conozco .-. siempre hago los fics a lo menso XD **

**Yo me despido :D cuídense…**

**Bye!!!**

_**Me dejarían un reviewsito OwO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Soul Eater no me pertenece_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Amaya POV_**

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me senté en el borde de la cama mientras veía el lugar donde me encontraba, esta no era mi habitación, era un lugar oscuro solo estaba la cama en la que ahora estaba sentada, cuando vi como se materializaban las paredes, fije mi vista en un punto muerto de la habitación, cuando sentí el frio entrar por una ventana que antes no estaba ahí, me levante para cerrarla._

_ Pero al estar enfrente de ella esta tome forma de un espejo, dejándome ver mi reflejo, me sorprendí por tal hecho, ya no era una niña de 8 años, si no una chica de unos 16, mi cabello alvino no era corto, si no largo que me llegaba a las rodillas y era adornado por una diadema color roja, mis ojos jade lucían tristes y apagados, mire mi ropa consistía en un vestido blanco, sin mangas y corto. Eso era lo que veía en aquel espejo._

_Pero pose la vista en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos de la impresión seguía siendo la misma niña de 8 años, fue cuando escuche unos sollozo._

_Pase nuevamente mi vista por el lugar pero nada ¿de dónde venían esos sollozos? Me pregunte, fue cuando inconscientemente mire el espejo, "mi reflejo" estaba… ¿llorando? Pero me quede congelada, al ver que sus lágrimas no eran transparentes sí, no… rojo… rojo sangre…_

_Mi reflejo me miro triste, para después poner una sonrisa maniaca que me dio miedo._

_- me enamore de la persona que no debía…- murmuro mi reflejo-y a cambio el sacrifico su vida para protegerme, la persona que lo mato… mi enemigo… ese maldito de **Eliot**…_

_-…- me quede en shock al escuchar eso… ¿Quién era Eliot?_

_-siempre fui una idiota no pude proteger a esa persona tan especial para mi…ya no tengo razones para vivir… creo que debería morir…- dijo para después echarse a reír como loca-y que mejor manera de matar a mi pasado-dijo esto último con una sonrisa sádica- fue un placer conocerme…_

_Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y como las frías manos, de lo que se suponía era mi reflejo comenzaban a apretar mi cuello, lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando gracias al golpe que recibí en la cabeza, entonces sentí como mi reflejo, comenzaba llorar mas, mientras más apretaba el agarre… después de unos segundos la oscuridad se apodero de mi._

_

* * *

_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, llevando por inercia mis manos hacia mi cuello.

-¿Qué pasa Amaya? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-pregunto mi mama preocupada

Mire a mi madre quien se encontraba a un lado de mi cama, yo solo asentí con la cabeza a su pregunta.

Ella me sonrió cariñosamente – mejor duerme no pasa nada, me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas ¿vale?-

Yo asentí ligeramente la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, después de unos 15 minutos escuche pasos alejándose. De seguro era mi madre que a de ver creído que ya estaba dormida.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, ese espejo… ya lo había visto antes pero ¿dónde?, entonces lo recordé, ese espejo lo vi en la habitación "prohibida"-por llamarla de alguna manera-

Decidida, me encamine hacia la habitación, camine un rato por los largos pasillos, cuando al fin llegue y abrí la puerta un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, me abrase a mi misma mientras entraba.

Mire sorprendida el interior, todo estaba lleno de polvo no como esta tarde, me adentre mas y mas, hasta llegar a lo último de la habitación, me preocupe ¿Dónde estaba el espejo?.

Estuve un poco más de una hora buscándolo, no lo encontré me di por vencida, y me senté en un silla que estaba frente al escritorio del lugar.

Cerré los ojos, mientras recordaba ese extraño sueño, pero abrí los ojos de golpe, al sentir una mirada y como apretaban mi cuello. Pase mi vista por todo el lugar pero ¿nada? ¿Que esto? ¿un juego?

Entonces pose mi vista junto al piano de mi padre, pude ver una especie de manta tapando algo grande, me dirigí hacia allí, tome con mis manos esa manta y jale con todas mis fuerzas, dejando al descubierto lo que yo estaba buscando.

-Con que aquí estaba- dije mientras lo veía, de un cristal limpio y con un marco color dorado…

Toque el vidrio con la punta de mis dedos, apenas rosando el cristal, mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando sentí un pinchazo en el dedo, mientras sentía como se volvían a posar unas manos en mi cuello, abrí mis ojos, pero esta vez lentamente.

Ahogue un grito de sorpresa, al ver un chico idéntico a mí que lloraba, con ropas grises llenas de sangre.

El al ver el espejo dejo de llorar, para cambiar su semblante a uno de curiosidad, apoyo su mano contra el vidrio, y yo hice lo mismo, su mano era ligeramente más grande que la mía, entonces el sonrió, y sentí como mis mejillas ardían, pero ¿Por qué?, entonces escuche unos pasos afuera de la habitación

Me dio miedo, ¿y si era mi padre o mi madre? ¿Qué tal si me descubren?

Me aleje del espejo y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando escuche esos pasos lejos, Salí corriendo del lugar, hacia mi habitación.

* * *

**General POV**

-ya veo… con que tu eres mi objetivo- dijo una persona que se ocultaba detrás de uno de los estantes de la habitación-¿quién iba a pensar que nos íbamos a encontrar de nuevo Soul, Rose y Maka…?-dijo con voz macabra antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**En La habitación de Soul y Maka**

-soul…-murmuro el nombre de su esposo mientras se dirigía hacia el- crees… ¿crees que lo que dijo rose es cierto?- dijo ella con miedo

-no lo sé- murmuro el alvino mientras veía a su esposa con seriedad- pero si es verdad lo que dijo rose… no podemos dejar que Eliot se acerque a Amaya…-sentencio mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno de preocupación, al saber que su hija estaba en peligro.

* * *

**_Continuara…

* * *

_**

**_HOLAAAAAAAAAA!! 3 _**

**_jiji XDD aqui les dejoo el 2 cap de este fic *-*  
_**

**_ando feliz *-* alfin acabe los examenes, aun que ahora viene la tortura o_e saber cuanto saque D:_**

**_ejem... bueno dejando eso de lado XDD _**

**_Gracias a:_**

**_Mizuki-Chan-Evans: jeje gracias por tu comentario *-* que bueno que te gustara el 1 cap_**

**_Rosaaz: pues si estas en lo correcto 3 el de la foto es eliot XDD y que bien que aigas leido la primera parte de este fic *-* y pues este no sera un two-shot como lo habia dicho, si no va hacer un fic un poquito mas largo XD_**

**_maritza!: siii XDD mi Fic esta muy loko XDD y en este cap esta la descripsion de amaya XDD_**

**_Ale Evans: gracias por esperar el cap *-* y gracias por tu review jiji y tambien por poner este fic en tus favs :D_**

**_kami-sama 2.0: nee-san *-* gracias por tu review :D jaja XDD y con lo de tu lado Fangirl XDDD ya lo quiero conocer XDD *-* jaja_**

**_muchaaaaaaaaaas graciaaaaas de verdad soy feliz :D TwT espero y les guste este cap_**

**_asi sin mas me despido _**

**_BYEEEEEEE!! :3_**

**_P.D: yo no se ustedes pero el sueño de amaya se me hizo muy Meltdown ewe  
_**


End file.
